


Where were We?

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: When Jun says, "Summer?" Sho says, "Splash!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES WHERE WAS I? In a way I was asking the exact same question because I haven't been around for what feels like forever. :| Then as I was flexing my fingers, shaking my rusty brain, trying to get back on track with writing, this happened. You're welcome. ♥

/2/

Sho wasn't entirely sure that spring has started, probably not at the beginning, but as he went through his daily, weekly, monthly and, not that he has one really, yearly checklist that it really dawned on him that nearly two months of this year's spring has passed.

Where were they?

Flashes of more and more rehearsals, followed by some hazy memories over late night dinner at Jun's apartments that didn't end up the way Sho would have wanted that dinner ended up, came up in mind; he also couldn’t actually pinpoint the moments but he was quite sure there were some light wet kisses on the cheek.

 

/5/

"Show me," Jun corners him one day.

A moan escapes Sho’s lips and Jun leans forward and pressed in for an open-mouthed kiss. By the next second Jun's hand already slides inside his fake jeans front and strokes him lightly; he was already half-gone.

Jun hands strokes his soft and firm stomach with sweet and hot promises. And Sho’s breath hitched once when his surprise has ebbed, twice when he got the full grasp that Jun was about to go down on his knees and have his way with him, and third when he caught Jun’s fiery determined stare and melted.

“Now, hold that shirt up and show me, Sho-kun.”

He complies as Jun feathers light kiss on his standing cock and then taking Sho slowly into his wet mouth, hands roaming on firm abs, stroking, pinching, everything.

They were still in the green room and while Sho wasn't sure if the lump on the other side of the room, near the sofa, is either Nino's or Ohno's bag meaning that they are still around somewhere in the vicinity, that they could've breezed into the room,

He is completely exposed, Jun is kneeling in front of him, mouth taking his exposed cock and glancing up to see Sho struggling to keep, his sanity and, one hand holding his shirt while the other reaching back to thread his fingers on soft hairs and take hold before he thrusts forward with more force. Jun’s small noises become even more unbearable. Sho’s legs are trembling, his thrusts started to grow erratic yet Jun keeps on sucking. Breathing uneven, Sho grips on the hair tightens; it won’t be long. Jun was ready for the final thrusts when Sho comes without warning, tossing his head back, groaning rough and low. His eyes squeezed shut as he lets Jun finish.

“Fuck.”

Their closeness lingers as Jun slowly stands up, presses forward even more when Sho sags against the wall, his legs refusing to hold his own body. Jun holds him, rubbing comforting hands over Sho’s side, putting Sho’s jeans back in place, and waits.

Sho tries to speak but he could only manage to control his breathing, wheezing incoherently. He wants to cry, he wants to cling; he wanted Jun and there he was not a minute ago on his knees giving a great head. He wants to kiss those lips so he leans forward and gives himself in once again.

Jun closes the distance, giving Sho the taste, the kisses that hasn’t happened.

“I, I– “ Sho holds Jun head close, keeping him there, lingering on their nearness. And when he finds it difficult to say what he has in mind, he kisses those lips again and feels their smiles locked into as desperate dizzying touches slowly turning into light soothing pecks.

“I miss you too, busy guy,” Jun finishes Sho's sentence.

 

/1/

As Jun looks happy and fresh in his eyes so bloody early in the morning, Sho can only take comfort and prepare himself as much for a long day. No matter how tired his bones are, how his brain spins at a slight brush of word, Jun dazzles yet soothes him.

It wasn't that bad, he thinks, and although the day has been progressing badly so far, Sho knows he could get through this one.

 

/3/

Sho was sitting straight on the corner of a long seat with his script book on his lap, idly swirling his pen occasionally when he wasn’t making note, wearing his earphones. His bag was left open next to his left feet with a few ends of his wrinkly ends paper and the end of his pencil case sticking out.

Everything was pristine and quiet and Jun sauntered into the lobby with a cup of steaming coffee. He approached the seat quietly, seeing the earphone and taking it as a sign that Sho needed an utmost concentration for whatever he was reading right now. It’d be better to not disturb in any way. He took his seat on the far side of and leaned against the sofa slowly, not wanting to cause the slightest ripple even while taking the smallest sip his coffee.

Were were we again?

Not looking up from his script book, Sho took his right earphone off.

Jun threw a curious glance at the action, consciously aware somehow there was only two of them on the waiting room. After a minute, he gave in to the temptation, accepted the vague invitation, scooted closer, and reached out hesitantly to graze few hair tufts on Sho’s nape.

Sho put his pen down, the only sign of recognition of the touch, and still looking straight at his script book, took his left earphone off.

Coffee forgotten since obviously interruption was welcomed, Jun leaned further, locking his view on Sho’s side profile and keeping the tips of his fingers giving warm barely-there-touches.

"Splash," closing his eyes Sho murmured.

Jun held a finger pointed to Sho’s cheek. And three seconds later he turned to Jun, right cheek meeting the tip of the finger, with a bright tired smile.

Jun smiled back and said, "summer".

 

.

/0/

They are right there.

.


End file.
